Make Me Believe
by marcasite
Summary: She wonders if this is her one chance to move on. Isn’t this the opportunity she’s been waiting for?
1. 1 Change is Coming

_Mary, thank you so much for just being awesome and so willing to help out! I owe you fluffy bunnies!!_

* * *

She held the letter loosely between the fingers of her left hand, worrying the crease with the fingers of her right hand. She had read the contents repeatedly but the words had remained the same each time she poured over them.

She had been going through all of House's mail, the same as any other day, when she noticed one addressed to her. She had quietly tucked it away in the pocket of her lab coat, looking around. She wondered at the feeling of guilt, but she thinks she knows what this letter is and she doesn't want to risk anyone else reading it. Especially not House.

She knows this letter will turn her life upside down.

It isn't until she's home later that evening, that she remembers the letter that she had pulled from her coat and stuffed into her bag. Leaving the glass of wine she had been holding on the table, she pulled her bag from the closet and extracted the letter. With slightly shaking hands, she had opened the letter and withdrew the note from inside. The letter was simple and to the point, it was a request from Boston Medical Center in Massachusetts to interview for a position in their newly created Immunology program. She was, the letter stated, one of the lucky few to serve a fellowship with the noted Doctor Gregory House and they hoped that she would be interested in teaching those skills she had acquired to others. Would she be interested in this opportunity?

That had been three days ago.

Today, in the soft light of her office, she stares at the letter and wonders if this is her one chance to move on. Isn't this the opportunity she's been waiting for?

"What's that?"

She jumps at the sound of House's voice, and quickly slips the letter into the front pocket of her pants. She knows him, and if she didn't keep the letter on her at all times, he will find a way to get it from her. It's taken some time but she's catching up.

Smiling, she casually gathers her belongings and grabs her coat. "It's a letter from my mother. She wants me to come visit her. I think I just might. I have some vacation time and we don't have a case, may I go at the end of the week?"

He watches her suspiciously, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I _really_ am going to visit my mother and I _really_ would like the time next week." She starts to move past him, hand sliding casually into her pocket to grip the letter tightly.

He moves to block her, eyes narrowing at her tone. She stares at him and she knows that she's making the right decision. It was time to go.

"Good night, House. We can do this tomorrow." She moves around him, still holding onto the letter.

His eyes follow her, still filled with doubt.

* * *

The following morning, before she leaves for the hospital, she makes a few phone calls. First, she calls Boston Medical and arranges to come in for an interview the following week. The voice on the other line assures her that they are eager to meet her and wishes her pleasant travels.

Her mother is delighted to hear from her. "You don't call nearly enough, Allison. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just have a few days and I thought it was time to come home." Her voice is tired, strained and her mother knows not to press her.

"That would be wonderful, darling. We miss you."

She nods absently and concludes the call. She wants to leave now and she doesn't really understand the sense of urgency that she's feeling.

* * *

House leans back in the chair and, to the annoyance of his companion, starts to toss a grey and red ball up and down in the air. He misses once and the ball lands precariously close to Wilson's coffee, causing him to snatch the ball away.

"Mine now. Go and annoy Cuddy for awhile. It's not even ten in the morning; she hasn't had her fair share of you yet."

House stares at Wilson, ignoring his last statement. "She's hiding something. I can see it in her face."

"Cuddy doesn't need to tell you everything she does."

"Not Cuddy, Cameron. She lied to me yesterday and I am not sure why." He pauses, "Yet."

Wilson throws his hands into the air, "According to you everybody lies. Why should Cameron be any different? And who cares?"

"She's lying, she's hiding something and I want to know what." He stands and heads toward the door. "I don't care why, just the what."

Wilson watches as his friend closes the door behind him and sighs heavily. He knows that this is more than a puzzle to House and if Cameron is up to something, he has a feeling that he's going to get involved in this somehow.

* * *

The day has been long and grueling with House nowhere to be found and they end up wasting half of it looking around for him. It seems endless and it was with excitement that she gathers her belongings at the end of it.

"When are you going?"

She purposely misunderstands him, "Now, I'm tired."

He rolls his eyes at her, "On your vacation."

"It's not a vacation."

"Ah ha! See you were lying yesterday. You said it was a vacation." House nods at her, triumphant.

She smiles at him as she moves to leave, "I'm going to visit my mother, not exactly something, even you, could classify as a vacation. A vacation would be someplace tropical with a few Mai Tais. That, now that would be a vacation."

"Would you like to go somewhere tropical?"

Something in his tone makes her turn and look at him, his gaze cool and assessing. This is one of the quiet moments that cause her to second guess everything about him, about them. The simple comments and the silent stares have always been enough in the past to make her change her mind. About everything.

She maintains her smile as she maneuvers toward the entry, "Who wouldn't? Night."

He watches her leave, determined to find out exactly what she's hiding from him.

And now he wants to know why.

tbc


	2. 2 Surprise

_Thank you Mary, for all your help with this!_

* * *

She steps out of the cab into the bright, crisp afternoon weather and turns to pull her luggage out of the cab. She waves to the cab driver as he drives off, leaving her standing on the sidewalk. She turns to stare at her parent's brick brownstone, memories of her childhood flooding back to her in cascading visions. She has always loved this part of Boston, with its endless rows of brownstones on shady, tree lined streets. Over the years, the Back Bay has grown busier but it is still one of the most desirable neighborhoods in the city.

Closing her eyes, she inhales the air and sighs contentedly. She really needs to make an effort to come home more often. Here she feels balance, secure. No long days chasing after House, no more second guessing, no doubts. After Danny died she had spent a month with her parents simply coping and she remembers that time as being one the last quiet times she had before leaving for New Jersey.

Picking up her bag, she climbs the steps to the house, pulling out her keys as she went. Opening the door, she swings her head around the door calling out, "Hello, Mom. I'm home."

He mother sticks her head out of the kitchen into the hallway, "Allison! You're here." She rushes down the hallway and engulfs her daughter in a hug. Allison closes her eyes at her mother's touch and hugs her back. She has missed this.

"So good to see you," her mother pulls back and stares at her. "You look exhausted, have you been eating?"

Allison laughs, "Yes, I'm eating. I'm fine, Mom, really."

"Well, you don't just come home without a reason." Her mother spoke as she links her arm through her daughter's, steering them both towards the kitchen "Something's going on."

"Well, I have an opportunity that came up here in the area and I thought it was worth checking out." She snags an apple off a bowl on the counter and bites into it.

"I thought you were happy in New Jersey. Has something happened?"

Allison chews her apple thoughtfully. What was she going to tell her mother? That she has fallen in love with someone who is completely damaged, completely arrogant, and has shown no desire for her, well except for that kiss. He had definitely returned her kiss, no doubts about that. She sighs inwardly, yes something has happened and she's not sure she can handle the nothing as a result.

"Nothing's happened. I've learned so much from Doctor House but I've been asked to interview for a position in my specialty." She shrugs. "It seems like something worth checking into."

Her mother nods, satisfied. "Your father and brother will be home soon, wash up and we'll eat."

Allison does as her mother ask, wondering if she _really_ was doing the right thing.

* * *

House stands over her desk, tossing papers haphazardly to the left and right. Foreman ignores him as he continues to read his newspaper and Chase just stares at the mess that is being created.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asks, as he sips from his coffee mug.

"Cameron's lying and I intend to find out why."

"So you think she just left it lying on her desk for you to find?"

Foreman looks up as Chase said this and smirks before returning to his paper. House doesn't bother looking up as he makes a face, "See, she wrote down her flight information. She's going to Boston."

The paper rustles as Foreman places it on the table. "Considering that she told us that she was going home, I would be surprised if it said anything else. House, why does it even matter?"

House ignores him and continues to stare at the writing on the slip of paper. He picks up his cane and moves toward his office, "I wonder…"

Foreman just shakes his head and picks the paper back up again. He doesn't care what Cameron is hiding but it is still amusing to watch House scurry around trying to figure it out.

Point one for Cameron.

* * *

Allison sits in the waiting area of Doctor Stone's office and smiles as her receptionist indicates that she should go in. Rachel Stone greets her and asks her if she wants anything to drink. She declines and waits, tucking her hands neatly over the folder that contains her CV.

Doctor Stone outlines the program and gives her a detailed description of the job and the expectations. "I have to say, Doctor Cameron, we are very excited that you would consider us. Now that we understand that you are immediately available, we will do everything we can to accommodate you in your move back to the area."

Allison stares at her, puzzlement showing on her face, at her words. "I'm sorry; I don't understand what you mean about immediate availability."

Rachel looks at her, "Oh, I spoke with your boss this morning, he seemed extremely pleasant. Doctor House told me that he knew how excited you were about moving back to Boston and he was sorry that he was going to lose such a valued member of his team. He wishes you nothing but the best and hopes that we understand what an asset we are potentially gaining."

Allison wasn't sure what to say, she feels completely stunned. House knew, he knew, and was doing everything he could to make it easier for her to leave. Should she be so surprised?

And for one moment, things became clear.

"I'm looking forward to the challenge. When do you need me to start?"


	3. 3 Old Friends

_Thank you for the lovely reviews and comments. It's so encouraging. Thank you, Mary, for all your support!\_

* * *

"It's been three months," Chase speaks up from the conference table, eyeing the stack of papers gathering on what had once been Cameron's desk. "When are you going to hire someone new?"

"Why? The work too much for you?" Came the response from around the corner, where House was determined to do nothing. He has spent the entire morning watching television, alternating between his soaps and watching the people pass by his office.

Chase stands up and walks over to the doorway separating the two rooms. He makes his way over to a chair and sits down. "It's not just about the work. We could use another person on the team. Or maybe you miss Cameron and think she might come back." The last bit he speaks under his breath.

"If I wanted your advice, I wouldn't ask for it. I find it touching that you are willing to have this conversation with me man to man, makes me all warm inside." House sneers at Chase.

"Fine. I can't understand why you haven't hired someone else to help out." Chase shrugs as he stands up. "I'm just getting tired of you moping about."

House points at the door, "Go and find something to do. Maybe you can try and earn that indecent salary of yours."

Chase just shakes his head as he moves toward the door, "Have you even called her?"

"Out."

* * *

Wilson sighs as he watches House toss his ball up and down; he knows that he will not get any work done while House is determined to distract him.

"Hire someone else and be done with it. Three months and all you've done is complain about how she went behind your back."

House frowns, "She was scheming the whole time. I knew she just wouldn't visit her parents on a whim. Too plausible and she's just not that smart."

Wilson is exasperated, "What was she going to do? Tell her boss that she was interested in another opportunity and kindly ask your permission for time of so she could check it out? C'mon, that's not realistic. She did what anyone else would do, what you would do."

"I expected more from her."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that?" Wilson teases House. "Did you actually have expectations of your staff? Huh, that explains why your staff is so completely loyal to you."

"Is today offer Greg House advice day?"

"Not advice, what you're experiencing from me is shock that you might actually care about something. You've been moping around the hospital for three months when, I should remind you that it's partly your fault that she left. Who knows what might've happen if you hadn't been nosy and gotten involved in her interview. You gave her no choice."

"I'm not moping and I could care less about Cameron. I'm more concerned that Chase might get it into his head to follow her and then Foreman will get stuck with all the work." House taps his cane impatiently against the floor.

Wilson stares at House, "Right. And the reason you haven't hired anyone else is?"

"I enjoy watching Chase scurry about."

"In all seriousness, House, you should try…"

House stands abruptly, interrupting Wilson. "I'm not interested in trying anything except for maybe the new couch in Cuddy's office."

House leaves without a backwards glance.

* * *

She pushes a lock of stray hair out of her face, and stares at the paperwork strewn across her desk. She sighs heavily and glances up at the clock, quarter to eight. Another day gone before there's even had a moment to catch her breath. Cameron walks over to where she had placed her coat and bag, ignoring her desk. Smiling to herself, she wonders if the deli down the street was still open. That and a glass of wine would be perfect.

Turning down a corridor, she runs into her boss, Rachel. The older lady smiles as she comes to a stop in front of Cameron. "I hear that the Charles case went smoothly, no issues."

Cameron smiles, "Surprisingly smooth. I kept waiting for something to go wrong, a test to disappear."

"Was that common place at your old job?" Puzzlement is etched all over her face.

"Let's just say it was never dull." A smile twists in the corner of Cameron's mouth, as she looks back at her boss. "Good night, Doctor Stone."

Cameron braces her self for the cold as she steps outside the hospital, into the windy night. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she hears her name called. Turning, she stares at House.

"What are you doing here?" She's not sure if she's surprised. The sense of déjà vu overwhelms.

"Freezing my ass off, thank you for asking." House pulls his cap lower to protect his face from the wind. "Can we go somewhere warmer?"

She nods her head and indicates to him that he should follow her. "I live about four blocks away. I usually walk to work every day. I want to make a stop real quick, and grab food. Care to join?"

House groans as he limps carefully beside her, "I knew I should've waited outside your apartment like a stalker. At least I would already be there."

She looks over at him, "Still complaining, I see."

"Not complaining, merely making an observation."

"Sounds like complaining. How did you get here?" She looks up at him curiously.

"I made Wilson drive me."

"Wilson's here? Where is he? You should've asked him to join us. No doubt, he's cursing your friendship." Cameron tugs gently at House's sleeve. "Is he waiting for you?"

House smirks at her earnest, "He's at the hotel, enjoying the company of the bartender."

"You are a terrible friend."

"Ah, I thought you didn't care."

"I don't." Cameron shrugs, as she stops in front of the deli.

House turns his gaze squarely on her face, "Stop lying."

She ignores his statement, instead pointing at the deli. "Dinner, you can buy."

* * *

They eat quietly in front of the television; House insists they watch a soap like drama. Content, Cameron takes another sip of wine from her glass and looks over at House who is feigning sleep.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know." It is the first honest thing he has said in a long time. Cameron gives him credit for that. She pushes at him a little bit more, not really sure what's going to happen.

"You couldn't possibly miss me?"

He ignores her statement, "Do you like it here?"

"I think I do. My family's here and it's nice living near them." She leans closer, lowering her voice, "I'll tell you a secret though, it's a little bit boring."

House laughs at her tone, "I think you miss me, miss the excitement."

Cameron leans back again, "I think about it sometimes but I know that I can't go back. I can't work for you."

"I'm not offering you your job back. You chose to leave."

She gets up and moves into the kitchen, "I didn't think you were offering me my job back. I'm just not exactly sure what you're doing at all."

She's disappointed and isn't sure what she should do. Once again he has her on the defense, leaving her confused and a little bit rattled. "Why are you here?"

"Cuddy has a job offer for you."

For the first time all night, she's angry. "You had Wilson drive five hours to tell me Cuddy has an offer? Now who's lying?"

Before he can say anything, she moves toward the door. "You can let yourself out. Please tell Wilson I say hi."

House grabs his cane and walks over to the door. He reaches for his coat and cap, "I'm not lying, Cuddy does have a job offer for you."

"That's not why you came all this way. Good night, House."

She leans against the closed door and wonders why she keeps falling for his games.


	4. 4 Goes Around

Thank you for all the lovely comments and feedback. Thank you to Mary for taking the time to give this a look over. You are a wonderful beta!!!

* * *

He hadn't realized that he'd gotten use to the scent until the day it disappeared.

Ask him to identify the components of the scent, he would have no idea. He thought that maybe there was a flower in there (gardenias) or maybe something rich, textured with a lingering sweetness. The scent had always been there and in a strange way, he was comforted by it.

It was a Thursday when he noticed it gone and a vague sense of disquiet had settled over him. He had spent the morning avoiding both Chase and Wilson, them with the prying questions, and when he returned to his office it was gone. Funny, that. As long as he could imagine that scent, he could pretend that she was still around. Lurking around the corner and pretending to argue with him, baiting him in some fashion. Without any trace of her perfume, he had to admit that she's really gone.

It struck him that perhaps it wasn't the scent that he missed but the person it had belonged to. But he dismissed this thought before it had been fully formed, discounting that notion.

He would not admit that he missed her, not to anyone least of all himself.

Chase was right, in that he had not been interested in hiring anyone else. He had waited a few months after his return from Boston before admitting to Cuddy that he did need to hire someone and reluctantly started interviewing. He had settled on a quiet, pediatrician from New York, letting Foreman boss the newbie around. He wondered how long the pediatrician would last, Wilson just begged him to give the guy a chance.

He had made the trip out to Boston, which was a complete disaster, in the hopes that he could explain away the nagging sense of unfinished business. If there was one thing that completely frustrated him, it was in the missing pieces. What prompted her to leave? Why Boston? Why now? Why lie?

He hated that she had lied to him. It was no less than what he expected but deep inside he thought that maybe they were a little different, that she would not have it in her. But she had still lied about leaving.

* * *

_He stares at the door and hesitates before raising his hand to knock. He thinks he hears her on the other side and starts to knock again, his action belayed by the soft click of the lock releasing and the door opens slightly._

"_I thought we said good night, House. Did you forget something?"_

_He knew he has, in typical fashion, ruined his attempt to try and understand why she has left. He knows he has made a mess of this evening but still can't seem to find the words he wants to say to her. He's not sure he'll ever understand why he can't let her go, but a small part of him doesn't care. And suddenly the puzzle has doesn't matter to him anymore._

_He steps closer and reaches up to place his hand behind her neck. He drags her to him, ignoring her small gasp of surprise. His lips touch hers, softly at first, then with more pressure until his mouth fully covers hers in a possessive and demanding kiss. She tastes like a mixture of her wine and his scotch, and strawberries. The thought passes through his passion induced haze, "Cameron tastes of strawberries"_

_His tongue tangles with hers for a moment, and a wicked thrill shoots through him when she responds with equal passion. She seems to want to touch and taste just as much as he does. It takes everything he has to pull back and break the kiss. He traces a finger down her face and she smiles softly at him._

"_Good night, House. Have a safe trip home."_

* * *

"Why do you always insist on sitting in the dark? I hate the dark."

Cameron stands in the doorway to his office, arms crossed and she's waiting for him.

"Have a rough day?" House looks at her, sarcasm his natural weapon.

"Actually, not so bad today. I deal" She crosses the room and sits in the chair across from him. She watches as he reaches into his drawer for the bottle of scotch he always keeps for emergencies. He indicates the bottle with a question and she declines his offer.

"My mother called today, wants to make sure I'm settled back in." Cameron rolls her eyes, "I've been here for three months and she calls now. Some things don't change."

"You don't miss being back home?"

She shrugs, "I'm not that far and this feels like home to me."

"Why did you call Cuddy? You thought I was lying about the offer. What changed?" House takes a sip from his drink, suddenly the puzzle matters again.

She leans closer to him, "Maybe you gave me a reason to believe you. Have you eaten yet?" She refuses to fall into the same trap she had in the past.

House nods his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Well, I'm starving. You can come and watch me eat." She doesn't give him a chance to reject her. She stands and grabs his coat, tossing it to him.

He reaches for his cane, "I'm not that easy. I'm a very difficult man-"

She crosses the room to stand in front of him, "Truthfully, you are just plain tiresome but I think that's why I like you."

In the end, it's about them being them. He will never be able to understand the complexity that surrounds Allison Cameron and she will never be able to completely change him. He laughs and for the first time, understands that it doesn't have to be as complicated as he's determined to make them.

fin


End file.
